Changing Destiny
by ChrisXX Wolf
Summary: Merida's time has come to pick a suitor, but when it turns out there is another clan and they want to fight for the throne everything goes wrong especially when the man they capture seems to look right into Merida's soul. What will be Merida's destiny now? And will she be able to change it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ****^_^ I am new here and this is the first time and first story so please go easy on the comments. I have three type of ideas for Brave so I'll see how this one goes. Anyways enjoy.**

Merida groaned as she stared outside her window. It had been four years since her fate had changed well changed her mom and three brothers into bears. Her mom had been patient with her, but now she was twenty years old. She had tried every year to avoid the marriage, but not this year. Her mother had seen through her fake illness and didn't buy her speech about independence anymore. During those four years a lot had changed. Her three brothers-Harris, Hubert and Hamish. They were now thirteen years old. Harris had taken a liking to swords like Hubert. They were now easy to tell apart then before. Harris had a nice hair cut while Hubert had very short curls and Hamish had it long and in a ponytail. Each had their own personality-Harris was like any average boy, Hubert was a bit of a shy boy, and Hamish was interested in girls then any of the other two besides his weapon the club.

"Merida! The clans have arrived get ready!" yelled her mother. "Yes Mom!" she yelled back grabbing her bow and arrows letting her long curls go down to her waist before heading out. The clans had been coming for months to have secret meetings with her father. Whispers had gone around, but they had stayed controlled and away from her besides this was best for her to get closer to the princes. They had also grownup well and strong. Their personalities were the same well besides MacGuffin he had learn to talk more clearly.

"Late again princess?" Merida turned around to see Young Macintosh. "What about you?" she asked "I can be late not you though" he smirked. I scowled at him as he strides away following behind him. "Merida you're late again" "I know that Dingwall" she said growing annoyed. Merida sat down with all three of them. MacGuffin was silent most of the time, but still she kinda wanted to know him better then the rest. "So have you decided on who your going to marry yet princess?" asked Macintosh. "My answer is the same-none of you!" "Yeah she said none of you!" shouted Hubert popping out from under the table. "Besides don't you have other girls to bother?" Harris popped out as well "You could chose another girl or many girls" Hamish said popping out last. "Any girl I want would be great, but I have special qualifications" explained Macintosh. "She is only one of many intelligent women I know" said Dingwall. "She's u-unique" said MacGuffin. Merida sighed letting the boys handle this for her and tuned out as she thought about each boy. They had all grown taller and stronger meeting the expectation of the next heir. What seemed like forever was broken by the sound of the horns. They each got up and headed to the royal court room to see all the clans together as well as her mother. The solders brought in a person wearing a black hood. "We got him" they said taking his hood off. The man was about a year older then her it seemed with dark black hair and green eyes. His hair was long and his face was painted with red strikes on his cheeks and across his forehead. "Who is he?" she whispered. Queen Elinor stood beside her "That is the prince of a clan, a clan that was discovered and is now our enemy." She explained. Merida couldn't believe what she had heard. A enemy? A secret clan? She couldn't look away not even when he turned around and looked right into her eyes. His eyes were piercing her and she wasn't scared. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**So guys I got good feedback and I'm very happy about it. This is the second chapter please enjoy.**__**㇨5㇨9㇩5^o^**_

"I don't understand why I can't stay and listen in on the meeting" Merida complained. "Because it is a private matter and that man is dangerous to you if not all" Queen Elinor said. All the important men even the young lords were in the meeting. The queen, Merida, and the boys were all in the kitchen waiting. "How long have they known there was another clan?" Harris asked. "About five months. They saw someone with weird marks in the north. They followed them and found a clan" Elinor explained. "How do we know their enemy?" asked Hubert. "Your father says that's something only the clan leaders know about". Merida was deep in thought about the whole situation. The man looked about a year or so older then her and when they had looked right into each other eyes she knew he would be a hard enemy to beat. He would be someone who wasn't innocent, but that wasn't what had bothered her. The thing that bothered her is that she felt like she understood him and sensed something else in his eyes.

After what seemed forever her father came into the kitchen. "We are holding him here captured until we hear anything from his clans" he said. "What about Merida's Choosing?" asked Elinor? "I understand love, but this is something we cannot stop". Queen Elinor saw the look in his face and nodded. "No one is allowed down to the dungeon to see him is that understood?" Everyone knew he was serious and everyone agreed.

After wasting the time away helping her mother try to make the dungeon livable and doing her princess lessons she was sent to bed after dinner expecting her to go to bed, but instead she slept down into the dungeon to see their prisoner. She held her torch close to her and looked into the cell. There he was-his paint was washed off his face and his hair had been cut short so it went a bit past his ears. He still wore his clothes. He looked over at her and sat up. "You're the girl touched by the wisps aren't you?" he asked. His voice was a bit rough, but not as rough as to be a grown man. "Aye. Who are you?" she asked. He smirked seeming to enjoy the fact she didn't know his name. "My name is KinCaid . Prince of my clan" he declared himself. "I see you're a cocky man bastard aren't you?" She asked smirking now. "Oh you have no idea how cocky I can be". "Why are you after my clan?" she asked now serious. "It isn't your clan now is it?" he asked grabbing onto the bars. "It will be one day and I don't want you to destroy it now why are you after my kingdom?" she asked once again face close to the bars. He stayed quiet before answering "Because we never asked for your father to be king and we hear things none of you can hear. We deserve to rule all of the clans and we will" he said his voice growing more colder. Merida was very close now and through her teeth said "Not while I am here". Merida left trying to shake the shiver she felt through her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Merida could feel the tension in the next couple of days as the prisoner only stayed there and waited smiling and smirking to himself. She had guessed that whatever he told her was only for her and no one else. She had been thinking over that for what seemed eternity. She had everything in order. If there was going to be a attack she would be there in the front line defending her clan. She went down that morning to see the solders tired from begin up all night. When she entered the kitchen she saw she was not alone all the other young lords were there as well. "Well if it isn't the princess so early in the morning isn't that a first" said young Macintosh though he's usual playful teasing tome was gone. She sat down next to young Dingwall looking between them all. They all seemed tired and had some kind of bruise on their body.

"You know I never expected to be fighting in a war so early" Young Dingwall said. That made everything go quiet. "We aren't in a warsh yet" said Young MacGuffin. Merida wanted to agree, but it seemed like they were already at war. The young lords were handling tough and long sessions of training in order to get ready and all because of one man. One threat. One discovery. "But hey if we win or even if one of us solve the problem we get more trust and power and maybe we can impress you princess" joked Macintosh. For a few moments everyone was arguing and smiling joking around the tension gone from the room. The next the young lords were called for another session to train. Merida was left to train by herself with her arrows in her new upgraded forest training sessions.

When night fell the tension grew even more than before. Attacking at night was the best strategy, but the worst nightmare for anyone. They would be hidden in the shadows and could attack from any side. Merida looked down the stairway going to the dungeon and stepped down it. It had been five days since she had last talked to the prisoner. "Couldn't stay away now could you princess?" he was sitting and looking at her. "Are you doing this on purpose?" she asked. "I didn't plan to. I never expected the words I told your father to have such an effect my father told me to repeat exactly what he said" he explained. For once she saw he was being honest. "So you aren't the leader". She asked. "I'm almost there my father is almost dying" he said. She couldn't be live how calm he said it. "Don't you care?" she asked. He only sighed faintly "We aren't allowed to care" he said. Merida saw it then the sadness in his eyes and for a brief moment wanted to say something to make that look away. "Merida!" She looked and saw her father there. "What are you doing here?!" he yelled. He was angry… and scared. "Nothing I was just-" she was cut off "No excuses! He's a dangerous man Merida" he said. Merida looked at him and finally asked "What did he tell you?" He was silent for a few moments and when he finally opened his mouth a solider came running in and said the final judgment words "We are under attack".


	4. Chapter 4

"It has begun". Those were the words he had said before her father had ordered the solider to take her to her room no matter how much she protested. Merida now sat on her bed locked away, her room windows barred shut. She needed to get out and fast. She grabbed the extra arrows she had under her beds and grabbed her bow. They knew she would try to escape that's why they took her arrows away, but she always had a backup plan. Merida started to take the things away from the door but saw they had put bars on the window as well. She looked through the things that were in the trunks they had barred the door with and found nothing. Maybe this was something she wasn't supposed to be a part of. Then the glow came, the blue glow that she knew so well. She turned to see it right in front of the door. She smiled standing up and went to the door and placed her hand on the door knob as the wisp disappeared. She took a breath before turning the door and watching it pry open. She stepped out and saw the wisps leading right into the battle field outside and followed.

Merida saw why she had been locked away. The air was dark and smelled like acid. There were people all over the floor. Blood seeping into the grass. She heard the battle cries and the screams and for one moment she wanted to go back inside. She then saw it again the wisps going deeper into the battle. No one else could see it but her because it was her fate being shone. Merida shook her head and went back to remembering who she was and that she was one day going to be the leader of this kingdom. She strides forward her bow already ready with a arrow. Every person who came to attack was hit by her bow and using the fire on the torches she had to use fire arrows. "Princess!" Merida saw the man who was behind her fall as young Macintosh stood there. "What are you doing here?!" he yelled. One by one the other young lords came. They all questioned her "This is my home and I will fight as well!" she yelled. They all knew they couldn't change her mind. "Then lets fight for our families" said MacGuffin. Merida smiled before seeing the wisps again and ran towards them ignoring the calls from the young lords. She would apologize later. The wisps finally stopped right in front of the last person she expected to see. They must have rescued him from the dungeon. He was smirking at her and she was a bit scared because she had never seen s look like that during a battle and it was terrifying. Then it happened, a type of explosion of flames and everything was turning black. Her last image was her dad running toward her and a man putting a sword through him. Then she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Do you think she's going to be alright?" _Hmm… _"They hit pretty hard on the noggin" _

Merida slowly opened her eyes and saw a small stream of light pouring in. Her head was pounding and she felt like she had been hit. She slowly sat up her focus coming to as she saw a old woman and another girl younger then her scolding a older man. Where was she? "Excuse me…where am I?" she asked them looking around. The room was made out of black stone with one window and a wooden door. She was laying on top of a bed which clearly wasn't her own. That was when she remembered what happened. The attack….the assault….the blood….the screams…KinCaid. "This is where your being held hostage". Merida looked over to the older man. He looked to be about ten years older then her with black hair and a long black beard. "Hostage?" she asked and quickly looked around for any type of weapon. "If your looking for a weapon we confesicated all of your weapons already." Merida glared at the man "What do you want from me?" she asked. "We want nothing from you. We only want your kingdom nothing else" he said not even phased by her glaring. "Enough now please get out so we can clean her for dinner tonight" said the old woman. The man didn't argue. "Make sure she's nice and clean" he said before leaving.

"Dinner? What Dinner?" Merida asked looking at the older woman. "There is a dinner to celebrate winning the battle" she explained. Then had her kingdom fallen…her family…. The older woman saw right through her and said "They have won the battle not the war" she said silently. "Who are you?" she asked her. "I am the healer of this clan. My name is Alickina and this is my granddaughter Ainslie. The man that just left is Bhaltair". I looked at the young girl. Her hair was brown and in a braid while her eyes were blue as the sky. "Now then lets get you dressed for dinner now shall we?" she said smiling. She was old…she had wrinkles and gray strands of hair with only few wisps of black ahir left. "I'm not going to a dinner of a clan that hurt my kingdom". "Princess…..the dinner will hold information about your family" said Ainslie. Merida pondered about this before agreeing. They bathed her and dressed her in a dress that was flowy on the bottom and tight on the top. When night fell they took her to a huge dining hall. There sitting right in thr middle was a man with long very dark hair and strikes of white. His beard was loose and scruffy like he had fluffed it from thinking too much. Next to him were two women both beautiful with brown hair. One held green eyes and the other brown. Next to them were men. Two with the women with brown eyes and one who she recognized as KinCaid with the green eyes other two were a couple years older then her and they resembled their mother in appearance.

"Sit" said the king. Merida sat away from all of them on the chair on the other side. "So you are princess Merida you look just _like_ your father" he said with a tone that made her want to hit him. "Are you more like your mother or father?" he asked her. "I am both like my mother and father" she said proudly with head held high. "KinCaid has told me how you locked him away in a dungeon" he said looking over at him "We should have done the same to you, but we do have some manners and we are no barbains like your clan so we gave you a room and a bed and we are treating you like so until your family decides to hand over the kingdom." He looked back at her. "I rather stay here forever then let you take my kingdom" she said through her teeth. " _Your _Kingdom? I think your wrong. That kingdom is ours from the start" he drank his wine before speaking again "Princess I am only trying to show you most courtesy then I show my whole kingdom". "KinCaid told me your not allowed to care. Why?" she asked. At moment he turned to him "We shouldn't share our beliefs. Tongith you will take a beating and be sent to the dungeon." He proclaimed. "Wait! This is your son! Not a criminal!" Merida said standing up. "I see….you have grown affection for my son" "I h-" before she could argue in came a messenger. "What is it message boy?" the king asked. "It's King Angus sir. He's as good as dead".


	6. Chapter 6

"_He's as good as dead" _Merida's skin had gone ice cold, but she still could feel her heart beating hard in fear. She hadn't felt that emotion for a while now. It always made her feel weak and she hated that feeling. The messenger had to be lying. That was the only explanation. "If he's as good as dead as you say then it should be easy to take over the kingdom" the king said smirking. Merida glared at him "Then your weak". "So your not crying like I wanted why? And weak lass? I have won" Merida shook her head "You haven't won the war and I'll make sure you don't" she said her hands starting to get their warmth back. "Your amusing to me, but tell me lass how do you expect to escape?" he asked her. "I know I will" she said bravely, but inside she was trying to convince herself as well. "Then let's make this more amusing. You can walk around my land and try to escape" he said smiling. "I take your challenge" she said and looked over to KinCaid to see him staring at her. "Now then sit" the king said continuing to eat. "I lost my appetite" she said and walked back to her room in order to devise a plan.

Merida knew she should have ate. Her stomach was growling. Soon she had started to explore the castle looking for the kitchen. After a while though she couldn't find the kitchen. "Are you lost?" Merida jumped to see KinCaid. "N-No! Of course not!" Her stomach choice the wrong time to growl at that moment. "Ah I see then come on" he said. Merida followed him surprised that he hadn't smirked or grin due to her stomach growling. "Are you sick?" she asked. "No I'm not. I'm just shocked mostly" he confessed. "About what?" she asked "You. You actually stood up to my father and didn't even seem scared" he told her and walked her into a kitchen. "Sit down there" he ordered her lightly. She sat down at a small table as he survived her lamb meat and other things. (sorry for lack of knowledge). She ate happy to just have food. "So your not going to give up are you?" he asked her. "I will never stop. Any tips though?" she asked stuffing her mouth. "Stay away from my brothers and my dad's mistress." He warned her. "Good to know. Still they can't be as bad as you" she said. "Everyone here is bad. If you're not then you won't survive unless some kind of special privileged" he informed her. Merida nodded storing away all the information he had just said. "Well then since your done eating you should go explore, but don't try to leave so quickly" he said getting up and going to the door. "That's my goal" she argued. "Then where would the fun be in that?" he said smirking and leaving.

Merida had gone out and saw the village. It seemed like high testorne and musk. The scent of cakes or fresh laundry out to dry was barely even able to be in the air. She was being stared at by everyone. They were sizing her up she could feel it. She didn't like it. She went back to the castle more earlier then she thought she would. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. This was unknown territory. She even knew the young lords land beside her own, but this was her enemies land and nothing she hoped she would get to know too much. There was also the other matter of her dad being dead. She knew her people were trying to be strong. Merida was starting to get tired. She hated to admit it but she needed to stay another night. She fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys I'm so freaking stressed. I also got sick and I am not feeling so good even now I feel like I'm going to die. Hopefully not. While I write this I'm writing another story not related to this. Just to get it out there. I thank you all for the feedback guys I love them! Don't be afraid to be expressive thanks!^3^**

Merida was more welcomed in the village then before. The few women there were happy to see her going out and about. There was still no news of her family. During her time in the castle she had learned more about KinCaid's brothers. Edward and Arthur always seemed to woo the young ladies and they seemed to think highly of themselves. She had the chance to actually talk to them unfortunately. "your hair is a huge nest that's for sure" said Arthur grabbing one of her curls in his fingers. "Stop touching my hair!" she yelled moving away from him. "Feisty I think that quality in woman is respectful, but they should learn their place." Edward had a look in his eyes that she wanted nothing to do with. Men were something her mom warned her about. After the second time of the young lords coming to visit her mom had talked to her. That was the first time she saw her mother nervous and a glance of sadness going through her eyes

"_I can be my own person! I don't need a man!" Merida was done with this talk, but her mom had wanted to talk more seriously. "Merida when you are older you would have children and a man hopefully a man that will treat you right. Merida not all men are there for you….they are there for your kingdom, your power, your control, your….virtue" Merida wasn't mad anymore instead you let her mom hug her and started to see something else her mom wanted her to know. That advice would always be there._

"I may be a woman, but I know that my place is being queen and not having a man put me in my place!" she spat at him and walked away. She wanted to make sure they didn't see her shaking. Both their eyes had become worse than the first time they had talked to her. "Hey" Merida jumped slightly before seeing it was KinCaid. "Come in their watching" he said. Merida didn't like the idea, but if they chased after her then what? Merida went into his room and heard him close the door behind him. "How long do I have to stay in here?" she asked him. "Just a couple minutes so any plans?" he asked looking at her. "Even if I had any I wouldn't tell you" she said. "Your waiting for news of your kingdom. I am able to provide it" he said. Merida knew there was a catch. "what do you want from me?" she asked. "Something that would illegal and mostly cause me to be tormented and killed. I want the future queen's blessed kiss" he said smirking. "Are you daft! I am not kissing a idiot!" she yelled shocked. "Then no news" he said yawning. "My brothers should be gone you can leave now". Merida went to the door and stopped. "A kiss right?" she asked. "Yes, on the mouth of course" Merida took a deep breath and went over to him. Merida leaned into him their breaths already close…..

**To be continued…..**


	8. Chapter 8

_**So guys sorry. I had musical and sickness. I'm actually happy you guys give me feedback. Just don't say update more XD you can, but I won't update more faster because of many things academic, personal, and other things. Anyways I'm happy that someone likes my other story. Thank you person! Anyways hope you like the chapter.**_

Merida had no idea what she was doing. She wanted to go back in time and stop what she was going to do. Still they were only a few inches away and he hadn't looked away. He was looking straight into her eyes. She wasn't going to look away either. "Alright stop" he said grabbing her shoulders and pushing her away slightly. "I didn't think you had the guts to do that, but since you were close I approve" he said. "Then will you tell me what you know?" she asked. KinCaid looked at her and sighed. "your dad is starting to be okay, but your kingdom is being monitored and whatever allies you have is guarding the kingdom." Merida felt like she could breathe again. "You seem relieved? Don't forget where you are right now princess". "I still know that I need to leave." She said thinking hard what she was about to say next when he said the answer "I can't help you Merida". Merida didn't have high hopes, she knew he would say no, but she had to try. "Then why do you try to help me? I'm not wrong" she said feeling her spirit growing back. "Princess, you need to watch what you say. Now leave" He said looking at her. He's message was clear enough to know that she had crossed the line. "Then good bye" she said opening the door. "Princess." Merida stopped. "Also don't trust men especially when you're in their room. It's dangerous. The next time I won't be so nice" Merida left and felt a mixture of emotions. She felt like she had been lectured.

KinCaid slammed his fist on the table. He could have had her right then and there and instead he had pushed her away. He had stopped her from giving her one of her many virtues to him. He felt disgusted. He felt like his brothers when they were luring maids in. Merida. The girl with the fire not just in her hair, but in her eyes. He had seen it. He had no idea why he had helped her bit by bit, but it felt like he was destined to do so. This wasn't his fault. This was the Wisps fault. They had haunted him as a child. Had trailed him to see her as a child. He shook his head. He wouldn't let himself remember the day he saw her. No…There was more problems. His dad didn't look like it, but he was going to die soon. He wanted a war that would be remembered in his name. After that he would pick one of his sons. He was the last person he would chose. He had been captured and didn't have the same cruel look his brothers had. He drank his Rum again and saw it again. The wisp going out his door. He wasn't going to follow them. He had his own path and it didn't involve Merida.

Young Macintosh looked at the window. He hadn't imagined that a wisp would ever visit him. He was glad to have them visit him. He followed them. He saw them start to go to the docks and got into the boat and was about to leave when all the sudden Young MacGuffin. "What are you doing here?!" Macintosh exclaimed. "The Wisps a-allowed me here" he explained. Oh great then Dingwall would be here any minute. After ten minutes no one else came. That was weird. Still Macintosh didn't wait anymore and started to paddle with the help of MacGuffin. The wisps wanted them to be followed. It seemed like it would take time. Hopefully it wouldn't be so long.

Merida was angry and frustrated. Those were the only feelings she wanted to acknowledge. He was right. She knew it even if he didn't say it. She needed to leave. She had been slacking off. That wasn't who she was. She needed a plan and that plan would start tomorrow. She went to bed hoping tomorrow would be the day to escape.


	9. Chapter 9

Merida had tried to get information from where she could. She had looked for every kind of opening towards escaping, but it wasn't easy. The only thing she had found these past two days was a whole map about the kingdom and the land. It was a island with a huge body of water in every direction. She could steal a boat, but she had no idea what direction to go and where she would end up if she went into the wrong direction. It was a chance, but she needed to see her family soon. Merida went into the castle again frustrated with everything and looked at the door that was shut closed. She hadn't see KinCaid since the time he started to act weird. Merida shook her head and started to walk into her room when she felt a pull and heard a door slam behind her. Merida had been dragged into a room, a room she didn't want to be in ever. "Well hello princess". Arthur pushed her down onto the bed whereas Edward was watching. "What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Merida shouted as Arthur climbed over her and put his hand under her dress.

KinCaid was ignoring it. He didn't want to feel it. He didn't hear the door or the plans from earlier. He needed to avoid her and that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to make sure that she never was in his life again. The wisps were acting frantic and he knew why and he shook his head not caring. It was too late. The memory was too clear,

_KinCaid was running. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to leave and never go back. He couldn't understand why he's mother had been with his father. He was scared and he knew what he was. He was a bastard. He was worth nothing just like his mother. He looked around and saw them. A light of blue. Wisps. They were fake. No, they were real and he was following them. Through the forest until he saw her. A girl with such bright red hair and those eyes. So vivid and bright. His breath was caught. He needed to tell someone. Anyone. "There you are brat" Not him. He looked up to see his father. "Ah you found that stupid family. Good. That girl is your target for the future. You will filth her and break her down along with your brothers do you understand?" KinCaid looked at her one more time. He wanted to protect her. "Yes father"._

KinCaid ran out and stormed into the room and punched Arthur throwing him into Edward. He grabbed her and pulled her running down the hallways and into a old barn and collapsed with her onto the hay. She was disheveled and her clothes were ripped a bit, but other than that she was okay. "Why did you save me?" she asked. KinCaid didn't want to answer her. "Answer me!" she yelled. He grabbed her and pinned her down onto the hay. "I don't know! Why you!? Why does it have to be you of all people?! I have stopped and burned away that memory and suddenly when you're in trouble I feel it so tell me princess why I feel this!" Merida was in shock as she panted and they stared right into each other's eyes. It happened so fast. The kiss wasn't planned. Merida didn't know what to do, but she didn't fight it. His mouth was trying to dominate her, but Merida was a leader and she fought back to get dominance. When they parted they both were confused. "We need to get you out of her soon, but for now just stay here"

Merida shook her hair all over feeling angry with herself and upset about everything that had happened. Now she had to stay in this barn and …Wisp. She ran as soon as she saw it. IT was leading to the empty docks where one boat was there. She jumped into his arms not caring anymore. "Princess we found you!" young Macintosh exclaimed. "We need to go home!" she yelled anxious. "Alright princess, but first we deal with the king!" yelled young Macintosh. "No! We go now!" Merida said climbing into the boat. "Let's go now Macintosh" said McGuffin. They left not knowing a storm was coming (**Well expected)**


	10. Chapter 10

"You let her go!". KinCaid felt his back hit the wall. His father had his clothes tightly as he was shaking with anger and fear. "If my brothers hadn't attacked then she would have not been so scared that she would escape" The king let go of him and glared at all his sons. "Go back to her kingdom and bring her back….no….finish the job. Defile, kill, and torture all who get in our path! Don't disappoint me again or I'll make sure none of you are the next heir to this kingdom". The silence and tension was heavy as their father left. "You just had to interrupt didn't you?" KinCaid snarled and left the room. He had to do what he didn't want to. Still at least he would see her one more time.

"Is she here?" King Fergus charged into the room panting hard and threw his arms around her daughter. "Oh lass I was so scared they hurt you!" Merida held on to him "I know dad, but you shouldn't be up you know! I heard you got injured in the battle!" Fergus didn't listen and was pulled away by his wife who then took her turn to hug Merida. "Dad their coming soon. The kingdom there is different then ours". Merida stepped away from her mom and looked at them all. "they'll do anything to crush us. We need to get ready for battle." King Fergus sat down and thought hard. "We will announce this to all the kingdoms today and get as much support as possible right young lords?" All of them nodded chest out and ready to fight. "Dad let me announce it" Merida suggested bravely. "Merida no" Fergus stopped Eleanor and sighed. "Merida knows the enemy more than us. She should announce it today at lunch". Merida started to let her mind wander back to KinCaid.

Merida looked out to see her kingdom murmuring and saw the worried faces. She felt nervous, but she needed to reassure her future kingdom and save it. Taking a deep breath she spoke loudly "We have lost a battle and there will be a war, but we will not lose! Our kingdoms will unite and defend our kingdom. We have done it once we will do it again! We are strong and we will fight to the very end! We are strong and we will move forward! They will not end our caring and united ways! This is our kingdom!" The cheers from the crowd chorused throughout everyone and Merida smiled while looking out to the ocean. She couldn't let her fears get to her and be shown to everyone.

The Night was stressful with everyone in edge. A night attack was highly likely. Still there they were at the break of the morning. As soon as they saw the first figure they started to get ready. Merida had cut her dress to her knees and had gotten both her bow and arrows with a sword. Everyone was ready to fight and win. "Charge!"


	11. Chapter 11

Merida blocked the sword with her own before throwing it off and hitting the man with the opposite side of the blade. She wasn't ready to kill anyone and hoped she never would. She continued to dodge and blocked the sword with anything she could while shooting enemies from far away. A few miles away from her the lords were fighting as hard as they could, but she didn't want to know if they were killing the people or not. Young Lord Dingwall was using his bare hands and mouth against as many enemies as he could. He didn't care if he didn't catch the blade sooner and caused it to cut his hand, but the blood had stopped it from cutting his arm, hands, and fingers off. Young Lord McGuffin was not only using his hands to smash his enemies head in or even used his axe and club to block the enemies attacks. Young Lord Macintosh used his sword cutting through his enemies while blocking any other attack. The young lord's had only one wish and that was that the princess would not be watching.

Merida had already knocked out many soldiers and was growing weary. Though she didn't want to face it she knew she was still a lady, but that didn't stop her from not backing down. The next sword she hit was none other then Arthur. "Well hello Princess you seem even more hot in battle" he smirked and kept advancing at her. Merida groaned as she felt herself go backward with the hit against her sword. "I'll make sure you never come back again" she threatened trying not to fall back. It wasn't working so well. "Princess!" Young lord McGuffin hit him and sent him flying. "What are you doing I had that!" He looked at her and smiled "We both know that isn't true and if this is the last time I get to talk to you". Merida felt him hug her tightly. She knew it was the wrong time, but she felt that he was saying good-bye and giving up at the same time. "Now then I should go finish this guy off" he said letting go and heading over to where he sent Arthur flying. Merida couldn't let that small affection get to her and still continued to fight.

The battle seemed to never die. Merida was growing exhausted and the light of the day was starting to die and turn into night. "There you are Princess" Merida had no time to react as she was hit on the side of her face. "Now then how about I defile you right here in this bloody battlefield" said Edward licking his lips smirking hard. Merida grabbed her sword and tried to block him, but her sword didn't move. She couldn't kill him. She didn't have to as a sword pierced him. He dropped next to her. Young lord Macintosh helped her up. "Merida it's hard to kill, but it's not something you can avoid" he said looking at her sadly. Merida felt it before she knew it. He had grabbed her waist and kissed her head before running off. Merida was not only scared, but confused as well.

It was finally dark and both parties knew this was a disadvantage. They both retreated. Merida didn't go home instead she went into the woods knowing there would be danger there she still headed into the woods until she found the huge stones and laid in the middle of them. She felt calm and her mind was clear and empty. "I knew you would be here". Merida didn't move. She just felt him lay down next to her. "Are you here to kill me? Or Defile me?" she asked not looking at him still. "I have tried to avoid you Princess. The wisps keep bothering me about you". This was the first time she had heard about this. "I saw you as a little girl when you went to get your arrow and came back. My dad took me away back home when that bear came to your camp. They won't go away Merida" Merida looked at him. "Maybe their wrong" she said. KinCaid looked at her and went on top of her. "It's no mistake and you know that better then anyone". Merida closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. It felt like it was something they both had waited for. It seemed to last forever and they both wanted that, but they had to stop and then he was off. Not because he wanted to, but because Young lord Macintosh had punched him off and they were rolling around punching and hitting each other. The other two young lords watching. Merida got up and pushed them apart. "Stop! Please stop!" Everyone was quiet. "The wisps have brought him as my destiny." Merida said clearly. "He is the enemy princess" young Dingwall looked at them. "Princess are you truly in love with him?" Merida felt her heart racing before answering "I feel that he will be my destiny and that I can see clearly how I feel" There was silence for a while before they all nodded "Then we will follow you princess, you haven't ever really be wrong" said Young McGuffin. "Still you do cause heartache" young Macintosh said. Merida smiled sadly "Now I have a plan".


	12. Chapter 12 The End

**Hey guys. You have waited long. Now this is the end. Thank you all for loving this story. Sorry for the wait. I am following my dreams. Now without any more delay let's continue**

They all looked at Merida like if she was crazy. Well, they had known she was crazy ever since they had found her with the enemy, "Are you serious?" asked Young Macintosh. "Yes I am. I know it is suicide, but it is all we have" said Merida. "But can we pull it off?" questioned young McGuffin. "Merida planned it. It has to be crazy, but effective" admitted KinCaid. Merida forced herself not to turn red and smile with this compliment. "Alright let's go before these two turn into a couple of love pigeons" said young Dingwall. Merida would never do that she knew it, but all of them were heartbroken so she just nodded. "Then let's welcome our guests"

Young Dingwall and Young McGuffin both saw how many were coming in. Then they saw what they knew was terrible news. The king of the enemy group was marching with what looked like one of his sons. "Remember what the princess said we have to open the gates when that man is close" said Young Dingwall. "I don't like this, but King Fergus already heard the message and should be armored for battle" Young McGuffin said. "Then we have to wait". So it began the war was raging so many injured some dead. It was to the point that the King of the enemy group and his son Edward was already in the Throne room. King Fergus in his chair waiting. "I see it has come to this" said the Enemy King. "You have me-"Edward never got to finish for you see Young Macintosh had shot an arrow into his heart and another in his head. Edward fell back, the worse thing was there was no sadness on the King Enemy face. "My daughter was right you are no father" King Fergus said. [LETS CALL ENEMY KING NERVONIS] Nervonis looked at him before drawing his sword. King Fergus did the same standing up and drawing his own sword.

"Wait!" Merida and KinCaid charged in and went straight in the middle of the circle. "Merida why is he here?!" Merida looked at her father. "He is my destiny and is with our clan". "You defiled scum of a brat! I knew you were good for nothing just like your mother!" Nervonis yelled. "I can handle this Merida" King Fergus said looking at her. "You are still wounded we can handle him!" she declared. "You both handle me! Let me teach you a lesson!" Nervonis charged toward them swinging his sword as it repeatedly strikes his traitor of a son's blade. There was sparks flying every time they hit each other. King Fergus tried to help, but a sharp pain had made him sit back. Merida was watching nervously at the two battle against each other. She could already see the beads of sweat on both of them as well as a mixture of anger and fury being shown. "You can never beat me boy!" Nervonis declared hitting against it harder pushing him back and in that chance stabbed him in the chest. "No!" Merida grabbed her father's sword and right as KinCaid collapsed pierced King Nervonis heart deep into it and pulled out her sword as he collapsed.

**AFTER~**

There was so many bodies. It took days and days to clean everything up and heal as many soldiers as possible. The saddest part was that some didn't healed. Of course after healing. There was some things that had to be taken care of. "King?" King Fergus said. "Yes, my father and brother are dead as well as all his followers. The women and children and some men who secretly hated my father are still there. They had been locked away before the way and were to be executed, but now that has changed. I am the King now and I offer peace and a treaty" King KinCaid said. "I see I don't know, but I understand one thing and that's your love for my daughter and hers for yours". "That is also the other thing I would like to marry Merida" he said. "Well I believe-" "I can't" said Merida. King Kincaid looked to see her come next to him. "Why not?" he asked a bit disappointed. "I want to be with you. I will visit you, but I want to rule with my power not with my future husband's power" she explained. "You hurt me so Merida" he said, but sighed deeply "I understand, but do not forget to come visit me" Merida smiled and kissed him long and deeply. "Now then' Eleanor took Merida away "You did say my future husband we still have to prepare you" Merida sighed "I knew it" Merida was dragged away. "Then be safe new ally" said King Fergus. King Kincaid nodded and left.

**Well everyone that is the end of Merida story, but watch out for the triplets story later on bye!**


	13. Notice

**Harris story is up.**


End file.
